Other Girls Diaries
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: When exploaring the Tardis, Martha comes across Rose's room and discovers a few things about the former companion and her relationship with the Doctor. 10Rose


-- After seeing the first episode of the new series I thought I'd write this little one shot--

Disclaimer - I don't own a damn thing...and that's sad.

------------------------------------

It was huge, the Tardis. Not from the outside but certainly on the inside. Martha Jones wondered how on earth or even outer space this could be done and made a mental note to ask the Doctor later. He had told her to go an explore and that's certainly what she was doing. She had found loads of different rooms; music rooms, a Zen garden, a spa complete with whirlpool, a gym, a library double the size of the London parliament buildings plus a massive wardrobe room which Martha was sure she'd make good use of.

She walked softly down another corridor until she came to a purple door that interested her. Quietly she turned the handle and the door opened to reveal a room with purple walls and a lavender carpet. There were clothes all over the floor spilling out from a stand up wardrobe that was placed at the end of a double bed. Next to the bed was a small table with a photo frame on it, inside, a picture of the Doctor and a blonde girl with shoulder length hair on a planet with an amazing green sky. She put the frame back on the table and continued her walk around the room. Shelves filled with strange looking objects from far away worlds as well as other pictures of the blonde. Martha turned on her heel and spotted table with a vanity mirror on it and a small chair, make-up and hair brushes all over it. Her eyes feel on a book with a Rose printed on the front. There was something in the air that was telling her not to pick it up, to just leave it and pretend she never saw this room. Going against her better judgment she seized the book and started to flick through the pages.

"The diary of Rose Tyler" She said to herself quietly "So this is the Doctor's Rose..." She flicked through the pages, more pictures and postcards glued to the paper.

"The Doctor and I went to this weird planet today...and I mean WEIRD! There was a green sky and the sand on the beach was pink! It was amazing and really warm but the Doctor still didn't take off that wool coat of his. The Doctor bought me this amazing little trinket, it's a tiny glass globe of planet earth and it spins all on its own, showing everything that's happening in the climate! It's so pretty too" Martha's vision turned to the shelves where the little globe sat spinning away, cloud moving with it and tiny waves sloshing about. It certainly was beautiful. She turned back to the book and read on.

"I didn't know how this Doctor would be. The regeneration really freaked me out and I can't believe he never mentioned it to me but then, I suppose he never thought it would happen while I was with him. He's so funny this time! He talks at 100 miles a minute and sometimes it's hard to get a word in but...he's still my Doctor. I wonder if he still feels the same about me..."

Martha stopped reading for a moment and decided to flick to a later entry to see what else she could discover about the girl.

"I met one of the Doctors former companions today, now there was a shock. He had never mentioned her at all. Sarah Jane Smith. As much as I didn't like her at first we actually ended up getting on quite well. I asked the Doctor about if he'd do the same to me, just leave me behind and he gave me a really intense look. It was sort of scary. He said he wouldn't do that to me and then he told me that I could spend the rest of my life with him...but he couldn't spend the rest of his with me. He then said something really weird. "I don't age, but human decay. You wither and you die, Imagine watching that happen to someone you..." And then he stopped. I was going to ask him what he was going to say but I don't want that awkwardness again. I wonder if he was going to say that he loved me...Bleh I wish!"

Martha sighed, suddenly wondering how many other companions there had been. The Doctor did say he had guests that traveled with him sometimes. She heard someone or something walking along the hall close to the door but let it go, intent on reading a little bit more.

"I almost died today, but then what's new. I almost didn't make it home. We landed on this insane planet which was in orbit around a black hole. There was this demon thing that called itself the Devil locked away at the core of the planet. We lost the Tardis but the Doctor found it again when he went to the core. The Doctor told me that he had to sacrifice me to kill the devil, but he did it because he knew that I'd be alright. I don't think he knew for sure but he's good a hiding it. The thing said I was going to die in battle...I'm really scared"

Martha wasn't sure what to think. From what she had read, Rose and the Doctor had been really close. The Doctor had had other companions but for some reason Rose was different. From the way he had been stuttering and shaking when he mentioned Rose's name she must have meant a great deal to the time lord. She paused for a second; someone, the Doctor was coming. As fast as she could she hap-hazzardly put the diary back in the box, smoothed the sheets out on the bed and tired to re-arrange the trinkets to make it look like she hadn't been there. Suddenly the door was thrown open and the tall, slender silhouette of the Doctor stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?!" He exclaimed. Martha stood looking at her shoes like a child that had been caught in the cookie jar.

"I...I'm sorry, you told me to explore and this...well this room looked interesting..." She finished lamely. The Doctor walked in fully so she could see his face. He had a dark scowl across his features but the scowl wasn't as angry as he felt it should have been. But then it wasn't Martha's fault, She didn't know this was Rose's room. His face softened a little.

"It's alright...you didn't know..." He sat down on Rose's old bed, slightly defeated. Martha sat down next to him.

"So...are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to sit here in silence?" She said. The Doctor smiled a little, instantly being reminded of Rose.

"I lost her...that's all..."

"Oh is that all?" Martha said sarcastically. He sighed and reached over to the bedside table, picking up the picture of himself and Rose. He remembered that day, one of the few that they didn't end up running for their lives. They looked so happy in that picture.

"Alright. I'm in my 10th form at the moment. I regenerate if I'm near death you see but I'll explain that another time. I met Rose when I was in my 9th form, I was a destroyed man. War had stripped me of any kind of hope but Rose...she made me believe in things again, made me see the lighter side. When I regenerated to this form, I was so afraid that she would leave me. I was so stupid to not tell her about regeneration" He stopped and took in a long breath.

"But she didn't leave?" Martha added. The Doctor shook his head.

"No. No, she didn't. She stayed with me and we went to all sorts of places. Met weird cat nun nurse things, Queen Victoria, a Werewolf, The apparent Devil, the Cybermen and each time we almost died. But she never once wanted to leave. And then came Canary Warf..."

"The Cybermen and those...pepper pot things"

"Daleks. The pepper pots are called Daleks" The Doctor said with a smirk. "The only way we could get rid of them all was to suck them into this place called the void but because we'd traveled in time too we'd be sucked in. I sent her back to the alternate world to keep her safe and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do..."

"And..."

"AND I was leaving a pause. God you're very impatient!" Martha smiled at him. "Anyway, she came back to help me. She had decided she would rather stay with me for the rest of her days instead of staying with her family. We set the computers so that the Daleks and Cybermen would be sucked in but something went wrong and Rose went to fix the leaver but she couldn't hold her grip. Her hands slipped and she went flying towards the void. It was just lucky that her Dad, well her alternate Dad, phased back to this world and took her back. She's safe but...I can never see her again" He finished quietly. Martha looked over his face, her heart breaking for him and tears running down her own face. He looked so lost.

"I'm guessing there's more to this story..." The Doctor smiled through the unshed tears.

"Heh nothing gets past you Martha Jones. Yes there is a little more but it's the most important part" He paused for a moment and Martha kept her eyes on him. "I can't tell you about it...I'll have to show you" He said quietly, turning to her and placing his hands on either side of her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked. The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes.

"Just shut your eyes and relax"

Martha suddenly found herself on a beach. She could feel the cool air brush over her skin. It wasn't the nicest day and the air was bitterly cold. She could see a small group of people standing next to a jeep and a girl with blonde hair walking away from them, obviously looking for something. Or someone. Then he appeared in front of her, the look of heartbreak on the girls face causing Martha's tears to start fresh.

"Where are you?" She said a voice full of longing with the slightest bit of fragile hope. The Doctor gave her a sad smile.

"In the Tardis, there's one tiny gap in the universe left. It takes a lot of power to send this image; I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye" Martha smiled in spite of the scene unfolding in front of her. She could feel such strong emotions and she didn't know who she was getting them from. Suddenly she felt frustrated, the pair in front of her were wasting precious time with idle chit chat that, in Martha's opinion was simply not important. Then she heard it; the most broken and hopeless confession.

"I love you" The blonde choked out. Martha could feel a pain in her chest that she could only assume was the Doctor's emotions running rampant. The projection smiled.

"Quite right to" He said so softly "And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it...Rose Tyler" Then he was gone. Into thin air. Completely gone. Leaving the blonde girl crying, heartbroken on a cold beach so far away from her home.

The Doctor removed his hands from Martha's head, not bothering to wipe away the tears that had fallen down his face. Martha quickly wiped her cheeks.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry" She said quietly. The Doctor nodded but then suddenly jumped up with a grin on his face, like a totally different person to the broken man she had just been talking too.

"Right, Well. Where to? You like Shakespeare?!" he exclaimed, his face a mask of fake happiness. Martha walked over to where he stood without saying a word and wrapped her arms around his neck in a comforting and friendly hug. He didn't know what to do at first but soon he relaxed into it. She pulled away and gave him a small smile which he returned and turned to walk out the door.

"Doctor?" He turned around from his place at the door frame.

"Yes Martha?"

"Do you still love her?" He paused for a minute, his mind shuffling through the many images and memories of Rose.

"Very much" Martha smiled.

"Then you'll see her again" He smiled then, a genuine smile. For the first time, and he didn't know why, he had hope.

--Ok this was knocked up pretty quickly but let me know what you think anyway --


End file.
